


Our Own Little Family

by BubbleBakerPenguinPie



Series: The Family Barnes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot Collection, Parenthood, Post-TWS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleBakerPenguinPie/pseuds/BubbleBakerPenguinPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your husband Bucky Barnes have just had twins, so now it's time to raise those kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Own Little Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Special Thanks to BloodQueen95 whose enthusiasm motivated this to be a series

“Ugh.”

“…’m ‘wake, ‘m awake…”

“It’s fine, I’ll get it. Stay here.”

“Love ya.”

“Hhmmm.”

Your husband rolled out of your shared bed with none of his usual grace and you pulled the pillow over your head, already anticipating the wailing next door to double in 3, 2, …

“Bingo.” You murmured flatly when your son joined your daughter in demonstrating the capacity of their lungs. A quick look at the digital clock on your bedside table told you it was just after 2 am. You groaned and pulled yourself up into a sitting position. The crying next door had quieted by a fraction and you could hear Bucky murmuring soothingly to your babies. You smiled with closed eyes, too tired to open them.

“’m awake.” You muttered again reflexively when Bucky nudged your side gently and you held out your arms to hold your children. Bucky laughed softly, then you felt the mattress dip beside you where he sat down.

“I’m gonna need a hand here, my love.” He said, rocking back and forth a bit, the loud crying of your babies now mostly subdued to sniffles. You groaned and cracked your eyes open, taking in the sight.

Your twins were barely three months old. Bucky’s broad build only made them look even tinier as they were each nestled into one of his arms. Your daughter looked around accusingly, as if she was the one who had just been woken from a few blissful hours of sleep and not the other way around. Your son just looked cranky, his little brows set in the exact same scowl his father wore when he was in a bad mood. Bucky himself looked like he might just fall back asleep right there, sitting upright and holding his children.

“Who’s hungrier, you think?” you asked him softly, already pulling off your shirt.

“Only her,” he answered, turning so you could take the baby in question from him, “Your son’s just cranky coz’ she woke him up, and then he probably thought I was gonna leave him there alone.”

“Before sunrise he’s your son.” You rebuffed fondly, tucking your daughter securely into your arms so she could drink. Which she did. Eagerly. Bucky chuckled and laid back across the bed, legs dangling off the edge. Your son had quieted down almost immediately and now clearly enjoyed sleeping on his father’s broad chest. You could understand that; Bucky was a supremely comfortable human pillow.

“I love you. So much.” You told him, smiling brightly. Bucky’s lips curved upwards into a smile of his own, and he reached for your hand with his free left one, his right being used to hug close the baby now definitely fast asleep on him. He intertwined your fingers, giving your hand a gentle squeeze.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first installment for your reading pleasure ^^  
> is it fluffy enough? I gave my best.  
> Very Important Question: What shall we call the babies? leave your suggestions and maybe we can make a poll of it or so. Of course feedback other than that is also much appreciated^^

**Author's Note:**

> by popular demand: the sequel! (Tadaa!)  
> Now I have a few ideas, but feel free to suggest stuff  
> 


End file.
